Momentary Rest
by Ayame Nightbreed
Summary: Même la plus infime des attentions peut réconforter un cœur exténué. Série de drabbles centrés sur le couple Zack/Sephiroth. Shonen-Ai.
1. Night of Seclusion

**_Momentary Rest_**

_Night of Seclusion_

--

La journée avait été longue et difficile pour tout le monde.

Zack, d'ordinaire débordant d'énergie, se sentait trop épuisé pour bavarder. Affalé dans la tente réservée aux SOLDATs, il somnolait ouvertement.

Une pression sur son épaule lui fit alors ouvrir les yeux.

« Rejoins-moi dehors dans quelques minutes », lui dit Sephiroth.

Lorsque Zack sortit, le Général l'attendait un peu plus loin.

A peine fut-il agenouillé près de lui, que son aîné passa son bras autour de ses épaules éreintées en lui caressant la nuque.

L'un contre l'autre, ils contemplèrent le paysage nocturne de Wutai.

--

_(Une idée de drabble m'est soudain passée par la tête. Voilà le résultat ! 8/ )_


	2. Flowers Blooming in the Slums

**_Momentary Rest_**

_Flowers Blooming in the Slums_

--

Sephiroth suivait prudemment son compagnon dans les Taudis. Connaissant son goût pour les femmes, il craignait de se retrouver dans un bouge sordide.

Mais Zack n'allait pas par-là. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant une vieille église.

Le brun se tourna vers le Général, et en lui prenant les mains, l'embrassa tendrement.

"Viens. J'aimerais te présenter à une amie !" fit-il, enjoué.

Sans attendre une réponse, il ouvrit les portes du bâtiment.

Au fond, une jeune femme s'occupait d'un parterre de fleurs. Elle se leva et salua Sephiroth, radieuse, pendant que Zack faisait les présentations.

--

_(Et un de plus ! J'espère juste que ces drabbles ne sont pas trop ridicules ; la romance, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes !  
_

_Lunastrelle, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai beaucoup d'idées en réserve ! ) _


	3. The Burdened One

**_Momentary Rest_**

_The Burdened One_

--

Sephiroth se redressa brusquement, la respiration saccadée. Il déglutit et réalisa qu'il faisait nuit noire.

Il venait de faire un affreux rêve, dans lequel il se voyait détruire une ville entière.

Alors qu'il se remettait à peine de ses émotions, il sentit une caresse familière dans son dos.

Il se retourna ; laissa Zack le bercer tendrement en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

Se rendormant presque instantanément, Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et de fatigue. Il devait se reposer...

Car demain, Zack et lui devaient partir pour une longue mission, dans un village perdu appelé Nibelheim.

--

_(J'avoue, celui-ci est moins gai que le reste... Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont motivée à écrire d'autres drabbles !)_


	4. Prelude to Decay

_**Momentary Rest** _

_Prelude to decay_

--

Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de s'endormir, Sephiroth entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Peu après, une pression se fit sentir contre lui. Zack…

-Je dois te déranger mais… cette auberge est glauque, je n'arrive pas à dormir ! murmura-t-il contre sa nuque.

Le général ne répondit pas, interloqué. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, ce genre d'angoisses.

-Fais pas semblant de dormir, reprit-il. Je sais que tu rêves de dormir avec moi !

Sephiroth se laissa enlacer par les bras brûlants de son cadet.

A quoi bon résister ? Malgré lui, il en mourait d'envie…

--

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suppose que vous avez tous deviné de quelle auberge il s'agissait..._


	5. To a new appointment

_**Momentary Rest**_

_To a new appointment_

_--_

Zack venait de rentrer de mission. Elle avait été particulièrement longue et éprouvante.

Mais maintenant, il se délassait tranquillement sous la douche.

L'eau ruisselait sur ses articulations douloureuses, chassant toute pensée négative.

Il aurait pu rester là encore longtemps, mais il ne fallait pas faire attendre le général...

Il tendit la main à l'aveuglette, attrapa le flacon de shampoing.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que...

-Sephiroth ! hurla Zack. La prochaine fois, laisse-moi un peu de shampoing !

Un éclat de voix étouffé lui parvint. Zack se retint difficilement de rire.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours se contenter des restes ?

--

_Un peu plus léger que les autres, celui-là ! J'ai été "traumatisée" par le fait que Sephiroth utilise un flacon de shampoing par jour. Voilà le résultat ! Bon, il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport avec le titre..._


End file.
